


We're Going To Be Friend

by BunBunXbox



Series: Fairy Tail Friendship Week [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Tumblr: ftguildevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunXbox/pseuds/BunBunXbox
Summary: Rogue goes out on their own to buy a snack for the first time and meets a another kid where they are supposed to be
Relationships: Rogue Cheney & Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Fairy Tail Friendship Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fairy Friendship Week 2020





	We're Going To Be Friend

"Hey Rogue?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you remember how we became friends?" 

Rogue had to think for a second and looked back when they were about 5-6 years old when they had met Sting. They were walking through town trying to buy something to eat since their foster dad, Skiadrum gave them money to but whatever snack they wanted. 

"Yeah I remember" 

They walked into a familiar store that Skiadrum would take them too and there were a lot of yummy things Rogue wanted to eat, but was too nervous to ask their dad for. The snack aisle was where Rogue would walk around and stay there until Skiadrum wanted them to pick something or it was time to go home. They saw a girl? They couldn't tell but they wore overalls with a teal T-shirt underneath, longish blonde messy hair, a bandage on their left cheek from what they saw and they about their age in that aisle that day, and they were really nervous to look, or talk to them since they've never talked to other kids before. They were reaching for something on the self that was too high for them to reach even with them on their tippy toes to get it, Rogue thought they could at least help them out. With a quick breathing technique to calm their nerves they walked closer over to the child and they kinda looked like a girl up close and pointed to the shelf. 

( I noticed that you were in my favorite isle and you were too short to reach for what you wanted ) 

( I was not THAT short ) 

"Do you need-" 

"WHOA I LIKE YOUR HAIR!" 

"Huh? I-" 

"AND YOUR EYES ARE REALLY RED AND COOL!" 

Rogue was not expecting to be complimented on the first try of trying to be nice. 

"I'M STING EUCLIFFE! DON'T LET MY LOOKS DECEIVE YOU I'M A BRAVE LITTLE BOY HEHEH! IT'S NICE TO MEET ANOTHER KID! YOU SEEM LIKE A REALLY AWESOME PERSON!" 

"Thank you but do you need help?..." 

( You were really excited to see me for some reason and I didn't mean to assume you were a girl when we first met ) 

( I wasn't excited, it was just that you seemed cool and....you what? ) 

Sting blinked and tilted his head at Rogue then looked up at what they were pointing at, it was the yellow box with a lemon cookie on the front, his favorite cookies. He nodded and tried to reach one more time but only ended up pushing the box back again. 

"I could help you" 

"YOU WILL!? THANK YOU THANK YOU!" 

( You were so loud and happy ) 

( ROOOOGUE! ) 

( Sorry Sorry ) 

Rogue told Sting that they were going to pick him up in order for him to get the cookies, and Sting just bounced like a happy child so that's what happened. They wrapped their small but long arms around Stings stomach and lifted him up as high as he could to reach the cookies. 

"I got em!" 

Sting carefully set down on the clear floor hugging his box of favorite cookies. 

"Thank you!" 

"You're welcome" 

"What's your name, I wanna tell my dad who helped me today" 

"I'm Rogue Cheney" 

"Thank you Rogue! May I shop with you?" 

"Sure I just need my favorite package of mint Oreos" 

"You like those? My dad has those at home because he thinks I like them but ew, I'll give to you if we meet again, okay?" 

"Okay" 

"You were so cute as a little kid, so happy and ready to meet new friends, you complimented me like I was a Godling back then" 

Sting groaned and covered his face from embarrassment at the memory of the way he acted around Rogue.


End file.
